Little Moments
by Miss Higher Power
Summary: A series of Mac/Dick drabbles. Written for an LJ challenge. Set after Season 2.
1. Agony

**Agony** – the suffering of intense physical or mental pain; the struggle that precedes death; a sudden or intense emotion; a violent, intense struggle

* * *

She had never truly thought about the different types of pain. She knew that there was a difference between physical pain and mental pain. She knew that a paper cut would cause less pain than having a tooth removed, but she never thought about the differences in emotional pain. Pain was pain.

She realizes now how stupid that was. Beaver had to have been in pain for years. A pain so deep and dark, so hidden, that no one could see.

Now she watches the brother he left behind. It's become her personal mission to make sure that he talks about his feelings. This usually earns her a new nickname, and if she's really lucky, a new combination of expletives. But she keeps watching, because missing what's beneath the surface can cause the greatest pain of all.


	2. New Year

Dick has just spent his first Christmas alone and it fucking sucked. He really doesn't want to spend his New Year's alone, but the only people that actually still bother with him are spending their first New Year's together in Colorado skiing. Dude, who wants to go skiing, when you could spend time on the beach. Bikinis are way better than ski jackets. Whatever…he'll just rent porn.

He's about to head out to the video store, when there's a knock at the door.

"Ghost World? What the fuck are you doing here?" He's slightly shocked that she even knows where he lives.

"Veronica and Logan wanted to make sure you didn't spend another holiday alone, so here I am. I've got beer and video games."

As she enters his apartment, he wonders if the saying about ringing in the New Year is true. Cause if it is, that's not a bad ass to be spending the year with.


	3. Passing

"Cindy, there's a boy here to see you." Her mother called. When she arrived at the front door, she found Dick standing there grinning like an idiot.

"Dude, your name's Cindy. That's awesome." He told her.

"It's not awesome. It's embarrassing. Cindy is one step away from Candy or Cookie. What are you doing here, Dick?" She asked, slightly suspicious as to why he was there.

"Uh, I was, you know, like, in the neighbourhood. Thought I'd stop in, say hi. So… hi."

"Dick, you're never 'in the neighbourhood.' What do you really want?"

"Look, my New Year's didn't end up being quite as sucktastic as I thought it was gonna be, and I wanted to say thanks."

"Uh, you're welcome."

"So, can I call you Cindy?"


	4. Something Changed

It had all started with New Year's. Veronica and Logan had called her and asked her to make sure that he didn't spend the holiday completely alone. So she'd borrowed some of Ryan's video games and bought a six-pack and away she went. The thing that surprised her was that she actually had a good time.

She would have left it at that, but then he'd shown up on her doorstep two days later to thank her. He'd looked all cute and sheepish, too. Two seconds later, he was back to the Dick she knew, but something had changed.

They were friends.


	5. Charades

Mac was sure that this party could not get any worse. Dick had convinced her that it would be fun, and Dick usually had good ideas.

But he'd left her to get drinks and now she was stuck talking to this complete retard about his "sweet ride," while Dick conversed with some Barbie-wannabe over by the keg. "Sweet ride" guy was trying to tell her something. She should pay attention to him.

All she really wanted to do was end this charade. She liked him, and she was pretty sure that he liked her. So why wouldn't he just make a move already.


	6. His Everything

He wasn't sure exactly what this was. Over the course of a few months, he'd gained a new best friend. But she wasn't just his best friend. She was his everything. He just hadn't told her yet.

So here he was, standing in the middle of some lame ass party, with some blonde bimbo telling him something, and all he could see was her. Talking to another guy. The dude was all over her. It was fucking disgusting.

The thing was, even if he did get it together enough to tell her, he didn't think he'd ever be remotely good enough for her.


	7. First Kiss

Dick was trying to listen to Zoe, while watching Mac out of the corner of his eye. His plan was shot to hell when the asshole that Mac was talking to grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away.

He was across the room in a flash.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" He shouted as he pushed him away from Mac. He wrapped his arm protectively around her. "Let's get out of here."

When they got outside, away from the noise of the party, he turned to look at her.

"You alright?" She quickly pressed her lips against his.

"Thank you." She whispered as they broke apart.

"Any time." He mumbled as he bent his head back down to hers.


	8. Crash

"Spill it." Veronica said as she sat down next to Mac in the cafeteria.

"Spill what?" Mac asked trying to look completely innocent.

"'Spill what?' she says. The goods, the dirt, the dish. You didn't come home last night, I wanna know what happened."

"Oh, you know, we left the party really late and I just crashed at Dick's."

"Crashed at Dick's, you say. So where exactly did you "crash," because I stopped by this morning to pick up Logan and I didn't see you on the couch."

The red that crept up Mac's face was enough of an answer for Veronica.


	9. What She Wants

He was like a giant teddy bear. Granted a giant teddy bear who used the word "fuck" the way some people used the word "the." He drank way too much and made inappropriate comments at inappropriate moments.

He was the most touchy person she had ever met. Even before they had started dating, he was always touching her. He liked to play with her hair or rub her back.

He was a major cuddler. He swore he couldn't sleep if she wasn't there.

He wasn't remotely like anyone she had ever imagined dating. He was everything she would ever need.


	10. Alpha Male

Dick was a laid back dude. He liked to kick back and hang out with his girl. Not that he'd ever say that around her 'cause of her "Dick, that's totally alpha male. I don't belong to anyone." feminist crap. She totally spent too much time with Ronnie. But that's what she was…his girl.

Which was why he was seeing red at this particular moment. No guy grabbed his girl's ass…that was his job.

He was on his way across the room to defend her honour. He shouldn't have worried. Mac took care of it.

With a mean left hook.


	11. Signs

It had been two years since he had jumped off the side of the Neptune Grand and ruined everything. So here Dick stood, at the grave of his baby brother, preparing to make a confession that, had Beaver still been alive, would have made Beaver hate Dick.

"Listen, bro, I know that, uh, I didn't know you very well. I wish I had known you better. Maybe if I had, you'd still be here. I've grown up; I think you'd like me now. I'm in college; child psychology. So I can help kids before they get…lost. I don't drink quite as much now, so I, uh, remember most of what I do with my life. And I've got a girlfriend. It's, uh, Cindy, Mac. And I know that if you were here, I wouldn't be with her because she was your girl, but I love her. And I'm going to ask her to marry me. But I need some sort of a sign from you, a sign that you don't hate me." The wind whips around him and he pulls his jacket a little closer around him. "Not right away, but soon. Just think about it, Cassidy."

He turns around to head back to his car. When he reaches the parking lot, he sees another car pull up and a woman and two little boys get out.

"You're such a baby!" The older boy tells the younger one.

"I am not! You're just a big jerk!" The younger boy yells back.

"Boys, it is a flower! If you can't agree on this, I can't imagine how you'll handle things later in life. Now settle down." The frazzled mother continues walking as she hands out her reprimand.

"You can have the flower." The younger boy says as they walk out of sight.

Dick looks up and smiles.

"Thanks…Beav."


End file.
